A Cursed Swan
by alymun
Summary: roughly based on Swan Princess... Before she was even born, Emma's summers have been promised to the Dark One's son. When it's finally time to decide her future will their parent's be able to accept her decision? AU and not for Bae fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So this story was roughly influenced by the movie The Swan Princess. I've made some altercations in the time frame, making Baelfire only a couple of years older than Emma. Since I'm starting my summer job I won't be able to post very often…. at most once a week, so please be patient. Anyways give it a read and hopefully enjoy.**

Snow White felt sick. She couldn't believe that they were doing something so vile, so revolting as making a deal with the dark one. She anxiously paced back and forth in the throne room knowing he would be there soon and desperately trying to think of something else, anything else they could do.

"Snow, stop blaming yourself. We've talked about it for ages and there is simply no other way." Charming spoke up from the door where he was casually leaning. He hated doing this but the safety of the kingdom had to come first. It had been a month since their wedding, a month since Regina had threatened everyone's happiness and they were out of options. "We need someone who can defeat her magic and he is the only person strong enough."

"Right you are." Came the giggle from the throne and Charming jolted upright instantly, drawing his sword. Rumple just smiled. "Come now dearies, you did invite me. A little birdie informed me you're wanting to make a deal and trust me with what Regina has planned- you need to."

Charming bit back his distaste and sheathed his sword. "You've obviously heard of Regina's threat. We are able to defeat her in battle but once magic is involved, we are at a disadvantage. Tell me, could we break her curse?"

"Not a chance. There is nothing you can do. Regina is going to win, she will stand, the ultimate victor, unless a deal is struck." Rumplestiltskin gestured grandly through his speech and finished with an exaggerated bow. "However, nothing is free and we have yet to discuss my price."

"What do you wish Imp? Gold, riches? You can have them, just stop Regina." Charming offered freely, his people came before their possessions.

"Well that's kind and all but I can turn straw to gold. No what I desire is her." With that Rumple placed his hands gently on Snow's barely rounded stomach. Snow flinched and moved away from his touch, wrapping her arms around her unborn child.

"Absolutely not." Spat Charming, instantly grasping his sword and stepping in between Rumple and Snow protectively. Rumplestiltskin might have been their only chance but there was no way he would sell his baby girl away.

"Now, now. You didn't let me finish." Rumple said, easily freezing Charming in place. "What I demand, is we betroth our children, so that one day my son will be king." With that Rumple unfroze the couple.

Charming snarled and went to step forward, to dispose of the filth but Snow gently held his arm. He paused as she stepped forward. "I propose an alternative. Until they are of age, our children will spend every summer together here at our castle, while not betrothed per say, we will encourage their union and do nothing to deter them. Then when she is 18, she can decide whether to wed your son. I will not force my child into any union, not when I have fought for my love."

"Why would I settle for that dearie?" Rumple said studying the young queen.

"Simple, you will help us for your own good. If Regina does curse us, you will be cursed as well, along with your son. Imagine, your son never to have a happily ever after, to be ripped away from you and never know who you are, alone forever or you can agree with my deal and he could have the chance to become king."

"Snow, we can't…" Charming said desperately.

"Deal." Rumple said and magically drew up a contract. Snow quietly signed it and Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Charming turned towards his wife. "Snow, what have we done?"

Snow White threw herself in his arms. "We've given her a chance." She said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that people wanted to follow this story. I hope I can keep you all interested. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to update again for a couple of weeks but stay tuned and I promise I'll continue it when I can.**

Emma knew she was an unusual child. For one, she hated being a princess- dresses, etiquette lessons and constant bodyguards- UGH! For another, she absolutely loathed summer time.

For most kids, summer was a time of freedom. Long days where they could hang out with friends and enjoy the good weather. For her, it was being imprisoned inside the castle with Bae, and yes she meant imprisoned. Her parents insisted she remain within the castle walls with only Bae for company. Not that she had much freedom the rest of the year either. Regina still sent soldiers to try and kidnap her and whenever she left the castle she needed multiple guards. This greatly impeded her ability to talk to people and left Emma friendless and alone.

5-year-old Emma met a 7-year-old Bae. Within the first hour he had stolen her favourite toy and Emma responded by tackling him to the floor in her anger and being sent to her room. When the summer was finally over and Bae left, Emma and her Dad spent the next day learning how to ride a horse. This quickly became Emma's favourite activity, a chance at freedom and adventure, as long as she stayed within the castle walls.

10-year-old Emma laughed at Bae as his horse sent him flying through the air. He had been bragging that he could jump higher than her. Emma casually sent her horse over the jump and bowed before galloping to the barn. It was later that night when her dad told her she wouldn't be able to ride in the summers because Bae was allergic. Emma could tell her dad knew it was a lie but there was nothing he could do, riding was out.

It was because of the rage of losing her favourite activity that Emma found her way to freedom. As she was hiding from Bae she found a loose bar on the culvert that led out of the kingdom. She instantly waded into the shallow water and slipped through the gap, wandering out into the forest. After a couple of hours of freedom, Emma reluctantly returned home, determined to use her secret exit as soon as Bae left and people no longer watched her every move.

It was a few months later and Emma was now a pro at sneaking out to play in the woods. This new freedom was so exhilarating and it was hard to force herself to return every night. At the moment, Emma was staring enthralled at a stag, trying to draw its antlers. She was so focused she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching until it was too late. "Emma, baby is that you?"

Emma jumped to her feet startled and whirled around to see her godmother Red standing there. "Uh Red, yeah I was just um- please don't tell my parents!" Red laughed at the puppy dog eyes getting sent her way. She'd known that Emma was too inquisitive to keep locked in the castle and had tried to warn Snow and Charming that their child would be too much like them to allow it.

"Sure thing sweetie. I know they are a bit over protective but its just cause they love you so much. Now what were you doing out here anyways?" Red asked as she looked around curiously.

"I was just watching the-" Emma spun around and sighed in disappointment. "Oh it's gone. I was drawing the stag. I guess I'll have to do the rest by memory."

Red picked up her notepad and studied the rough sketch of the deer, before skimming through the other pictures. There were drawings of the trees, squirrels, a fox and some birds and Red was impressed with the level of detail. She looked at the disappointed little girl and made up her mind, if Emma was going to sneak out here despite the rules, she would make sure that she at least knew what she was doing. "Well we can't have that. Lets go track down that deer." She said as she grabbed her little hand and led her over to where the deer had been standing. She spent the next hour showing the princess how to find tracks in the forest. "You know I showed your mother how to track when we were younger. We were trying to find a wolf and turns out we were tracking me. Oh uh you should probably stick to herbivores for now though." Red warned the giggling girl.

When they finally found the deer, Emma happily sat down and continued her drawing until Red interrupted hours later. "Emma, we should be getting back, it's getting late. Now I'm sure you didn't get out here through the gate but how bout we walk back to the wall together and you can sneak back in?" With that Red gasped at the shock of a pair of arms wrapped tight around her middle.

The next day Red found Emma wandering in the woods again and it became a daily ritual to meet so Red could teach her tracking. Once Emma mastered that, Red moved on to simple fighting moves. Emma was such a little spitfire that Red pitied the person who tried to pull anything on her. It was during a session on breaking out of someone's hold that they were interrupted by an angry shout. "Let the girl go and back away slowly." Came the warning and Red instantly shoved Emma safely behind her.

She turned to see a man pointing a strung bow at her. "Easy there buddy. How bout you put that down before someone gets hurt."

The huntsman snorted at that. "I only hit what I mean to. Now move away from the child."

"Red? What do we do?" Came the quiet whisper from behind her and Red glared at the man for instilling the fear in Emma's voice.

"Shh sweets. I got this. Look, I'm her godmother so put the bow down. We were just practicing self defense." Red snarled and the man slowly lowered his bow, replacing the arrow in his quiver. "Thank you. I'm Red."

"Graham." Answered the huntsman sheepishly. "Sorry about that but it was a natural assumption.

"Graham? The same Graham that disobeyed the queen and let Snow go? I thought the Regina owned you now?" Red questioned as her hand wrapped around her knife hilt.

"Stop please?" Graham whispered brokenly. "I promise I won't hurt either of you. When Snow defeated Regina I stole my heart back. I've been free from her since then, living alone in the woods."

Red didn't know why but she trusted him, maybe it was because he had freed Charming while still under the queen's control or maybe it was the way he looked to be fighting back tears at her suspicion, but she nodded and allowed a curious Emma to move away from her side to meet him.

After that day, they met Graham occasionally along with his wolf friend. Before they knew it, he was tagging along on the lessons and adding his own tips. One day they challenged Emma to go off on her own, doing her best to hide her trail and they would come find her. When they were alone, Red and Graham started talking together and before Red knew it she found herself pressed between a tree and Graham, clinging to his shoulders as he desperately kissed her.

Emma turned away and quickly bit her tongue to stop the erupting giggles. She had carefully snuck around so she was hiding behind them and was ecstatic to see them kissing finally.

12-year-old Emma glared at Bae. She was going through her awkward stage and he was kind enough to point out the zits covering her face. She refrained from kicking him and instead stormed off to find Red. There was quite a commotion at the castle because Red and Graham's wedding was in a week. Emma had been so excited when Red asked her to be a bridesmaid but now she wasn't sure she wanted to. Bae was right, she was ugly and didn't want to ruin Red's day. Red looked up when she heard the familiar footsteps racing towards her. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in your wedding anymore." Emma said quietly, looking at her feet.

Red carefully grasped Emma's chin and directed her gaze up to her face. "Why not Em? You were so excited earlier."

Emma tried to turn her head away but Red held firm. "I'm not pretty enough." Emma finally whispered.

Red stared at her aghast. "Oh sweetie, that's not true. Who told you that? Was it that boy? Cause let me tell you, he wouldn't know beautiful if it bit him in the ass. You are the prettiest, sweetest, most fantastic little girl in the realm and anyone that tells you different doesn't deserve to be in your presence."

Emma quietly sniffed and blinked back her tears. "Are you sure you want me to be a bridesmaid? I don't want to ruin your wedding."

Red wrapped the girl in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Of course I'm sure, you brought us together and the only way you could ruin it is by believing that boy." Emma smiled at Red and a week later Emma proudly stood in front of the crowd and watched her friends marry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So originally this chapter was going to cover 2 more summers so she reached her deciding year but it took me longer than expected to write this and I wanted to give you something before I lost my Internet again. Anyways I promise that eventually we will get to Killian scenes. Enjoy! WARNING- mature language and slight mention of sex.**

Load, draw back, aim and release. 'THUNK'. 17-year-old Emma glared angrily as she studied the target, unmarked after releasing her entire quiver. "God damn it! What am I doing wrong?" she shouted angrily at Graham. He had been trying to teach her how to shoot arrows for weeks now and she still was unable to even remotely hit what she was aiming at. She was starting to believe that she hadn't inherited any of her mother's talent.

"Relax Emma. You're thinking too hard. You've got to feel it." Graham calmly responded as he collected her arrows. "Come on. It's time we got back." Emma huffed angrily, knowing that Bae's arrival the next day was going to postpone her practice for months. "I know Em, but there's no rush to perfecting this. Once he leaves we will have all the time in the world." With that he ushered her back towards the castle walls.

The next day Emma grumpily stood with her parents waiting for Bae to arrive. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this every year, stuck with that stupid, arrogant, rude- Bae walked in- gorgeous, funny, perfect man! Good god, when the hell did he become so… Emma couldn't even find a word to explain it. "Hello Emma. Angel, you're looking as lovely as ever."

Emma wanted to blurt out a greeting but refused to embarrass herself like that. This was the same guy who had made her life miserable and she refused to allow herself to fall for him just because he had grown up. "Bae." She stated with as little emotion as possible. He just grinned like he could read her thoughts and moved on to greeting her parents. She bit the inside of her cheek to contain the groan of horror... this summer was going to take forever.

At first Emma held strong but as July progressed she found herself falling for the bastard. He was always around, making sarcastic comments, complimenting her and then one day he kissed her and Emma was a goner. He was her first kiss and it made her knees go weak. Hours later she could still feel his lips ghosting against hers. He had changed, Emma decided. He wasn't the same boy who had tortured her and so he shouldn't be punished for those mistakes.

EARLY AUGUST

Snow grinned as she approached her husband. Charming was standing by the window, tense with clenched hands, watching Emma and Bae holding hands in the courtyard. "Charming, she's 17 and he has become a delightful young man. You are just going to have to accept that she is growing up." Snow said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Charming sniffed. "I don't have to accept anything. That's my baby girl down there, my little princess, and he's… the dark one's son."

"You can't blame him for his father's crimes." Snow chided softly.

"I'm not. I don't trust him. All these years, he was a bully and people don't just change Snow. He's going to hurt her." Charming uttered, sure in his beliefs. Snow just sighed and led him away from the window, knowing that it was something Emma was going to have to figure out on her own.

END OF AUGUST

For the first time ever, Emma was disappointed that summer was almost over. Bae was leaving the next day and she didn't want him to go. Their summer romance had grown fast and strong and Emma had decided that this was the night she would tell him that she was in love. In fact she was on her way to the courtyard- their place- for their romantic last dinner. Emma was imagining just how the night was going to go as she hurried along. First they would have a delicious picnic, watching the sunset and then she would bring him out into the woods for a moonlit stroll. Once they were safely away from the castle, she would tell him she loved him and they would have a perfect first time together. That way he would have something to look back on through the winter months apart.

Emma was early so she decided to take the long way, down the servant's area. It was as she was heading down the maids hallway that she heard a long drawn out moan. Immediately Emma blushed and quickened her step, but not fast enough to avoid hearing the maid gasping Bae's name. Emma tripped over her feet in her shock and then silently crept towards the door. "Oh god, almost there baby. You are so perfect, my angel." That was Bae's voice, calling her angel like he always called her and Emma felt her heart shatter. She stood there for a minute in shock and pain before her anger started to build up. How dare that bastard do this to her! She was a princess! She loved him and was going to give him everything. Her rage overwhelmed her and Emma threw the door open. "Emma!" Yelped Bae as he pushed the maid away from him. "Angel, this isn't what it looks like."

"You lying, cheating worm!" Emma yelled. "How dare you even try to pretend this isn't you fucking some other woman?" At this Bae stepped forward and tried to grasp her shoulder. Emma immediately threw a punch at his smug, lying face, hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose started spurting blood. "Stay the hell away from me. You've destroyed what we had and it's too bad because you only get one shot with me and you just blew it." Emma spat angrily at him before turning on her heel and striding away. As soon as she reached the privacy of her room Emma collapsed to the ground and broke into sobs.

The next morning Emma slipped into the woods. She refused to be there to see Bae off for another year. Her heart couldn't take it and she didn't want him to see how much his actions had hurt her. Emma decided that she was done with love it just brought pain. She grabbed her bow and stalked towards her usual shooting clearing. She lifted her bow and focused on her pain and anger, releasing her entire quiver before looking at her target. Every single arrow was imbedded within the 3 inner rings and Emma gave a cold smile before moving to collect her arrows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So the start of this chapter is kinda random and I have no idea where it came from but when I started typing it just came out. There is some small spanking in this chapter and if that's not your cup of tea I apologize. Feel free to just skip that paragraph and it won't affect the rest of the chapter. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

Emma clung quietly to the branch of the tree and peered down the road, listening carefully for approaching hoof beats. She smiled gleefully when they finally occurred, right on time. It had been two days previously that Emma had overheard her father and Sir Lancelot talking about the recent increase in bandit attacks. They had been unable to make any headway locating the thieves who were attacking rich and poor alike and Emma had been ecstatic. Finally a way for her to test herself and here she was victorious. That's right, she had successfully tracked down the group of bandits that trained soldiers couldn't find. Yeah she was badass.

She studied the group from her hidden perch, double checking what her tracking had already told her. 6 men on horseback, 4 of them had swords and 2 were archers. Emma carefully waited until the group had passed her before dropping to the ground with a planned thump. Immediately the men turned towards her and Emma released two arrows in quick succession. Both embedded themselves deep in the archer's arms, impeding their ability to draw back arrows. Her next arrow took out the leaders knee and he fell to the ground. By then the other three men were on her. Emma dropped her bow and unsheathed her sword. She fumbled at the grip a bit and the men smirked. Emma swallowed nervously and one of the men moved in. He swung his sword lazily, allowing Emma to easily dodge the blow and move past his defenses. It took a simple wrist flick to knock him unconscious with her sword hilt and she flashed a feral grin at the remaining 2. "Well boys, who's next?"

The last two men attacked in unison and Emma focused hard. Parry, quick step, jump and attack. She concentrated fully on the battle and was actually keeping them on the defensive. "Emma drop!" Came a panicked shout and recognizing Red's distinctive voice, she dove to the ground. Just in time too, as one of the archers threw a knife, which travelled through where she had been a second before. She watched in shock as it embedded itself in the torso of the man she was fighting and he fell to the ground, spitting up blood. The remaining swordsman swung at her and she quickly rolled away, swearing loudly. She hauled herself upright just in time to see an arrow protrude from his throat. "Damn it Graham, I had it under control!" she shouted angrily.

"Under control? You call this under control? If we hadn't shown up you would have died Emma." Graham snapped back, emerging from the woods and gathering his arrow as Red sauntered around the captured men, tying their hands and relieving them of weapons.

"Oh please," Emma snorted derisively. "I would have beaten them easily."

Graham snarled angrily and strode towards her, grasping her arm. "You are not invincible young lady and we did not teach you so that you could risk you fool life playing the hero." Emma flinched as Graham sat on a rock and realizing what he intended, she started to struggle.

"Let me go! I won't let you do this. You have no right." She spat angrily. She contemplated slugging him but the thought felt wrong, instead she started swearing loudly.

"Enough!" Snapped Red finally and Emma looked smug. "I should wash your mouth out with soap and tell your mother." She lectured angrily and Emma's face fell, realizing she was still in trouble. "Graham is angry because he cares about you and what you did was stupid and reckless. If you had told us, we would have come as your back up and you could have proved yourself safely. As for no right, how dare you? He has been there for you since you were 10 years old. He has taught you everything and loved and cared for you like you were his own. He has every right." She ended quietly and Emma felt tears building, as she nodded. "Good. Graham- timing, babe. Wait till I remove the captives before going all parental." Graham smiled sheepishly and Red gathered up the tied men. "I'll drop them off at the castle and send men for the two corpses." With that she jaunted off with the surviving bandits, leaving her husband and goddaughter alone.

Emma scuffed her toe abashedly before muttering an apology. "Sorry Graham. I shouldn't have said that, you've always been there for me."

Graham tipped her face up so she was looking him in the eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry too Em. It's just that if I was a minute later you could have died and that terrifies me. Do you know where I'm coming from?" Graham questioned and Emma nodded acceptance. "Alright then. You know what to do."

Emma did know what to do. Over the last 8 years there had been multiple occasions where she ended up over both Red's and Graham's knee. What could she say? She was an adventurous girl who was always pushing the boundaries. Emma slowly lowered herself onto his lap and gripped his pant leg. The swats started gently but the burn gradually grew to unbearable levels and she began to squirm. Graham chose this moment to start his lecture. "What you did was idiotic and dangerous. You could have been killed for nothing more than your foolish pride. Did you even think about what could have happened? How your parents or Red and I would feel if something happened to you? No you didn't. I'm not saying you aren't skilled but even the best take back up. Next time you will tell someone so that your back is covered. Understand?" By this point Emma was all too willing to throw out apologies and agreements and Graham finished off, wrapping his princess in a comforting hug.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Emma sullenly allowed herself to be forced into the entranceway. At least this was the last year she would have to put up with this agreement. Then it was adulthood and freedom. Bae walked in the room and she felt the pang of pain and regret for the loss of their relationship before reminding herself he was a cheating pig. He looked her up and down, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. Emma gagged on the inside but exchanged the necessary greetings. Only two more months of being cordial and she would be free.

The two months passed excruciatingly slowly. Bae continuously flirted with her, ignoring her put downs and never giving her peace. He sucked up to her parents and guards until they started telling her she should give him a chance. Through it all, Emma grit her teeth and refrained from punching their stupid faces.

Finally the summer was winding to an end. Rumplestiltskin had just arrived and they were having a feast in celebration. It was a wonderful meal and though Emma knew it was coming, seeing Bae drop to his knee and propose sent anxiety rushing through her. She knew that her parents wanted her to say yes, to keep the peace in the realm and put her people first, but she also knew they would support her if she said no. Emma braced herself and asked one question. "Why do you want to marry me?"

Bae looked up at her confused. "Well because you are beautiful." He replied.

"Why else?" Bae just gaped at her so Emma continued. "Is beauty all that matters to you?"

"What else is there?" Bae asked completely bamboozled. Though Emma didn't like Bae, this still hurt her. She was so much more than just a pretty face and she deserved more. If he had even one good answer she might have gone through with it but her people deserved a compassionate, wise king- not this shallow boy.

"I'm sorry but no. I will not be married to you Bae." Bae stood up angrily stalking towards her but her parents stepped forward protectively.

"Rumplestiltskin, our deal is completed. My daughter has spoken and it is time for you and your son to leave." Charming declared strongly. The dark one's face was a picture of fury as he grabbed his son's arm and vanished in purple smoke. "Emma, are you ok?" Charming asked as he turned towards his daughter. She nodded and buried herself in his arms. "You were right to say no. You should marry your true love, not someone who just wants a beautiful doll." He whispered into her hair.

"Thanks daddy." Emma said as she stepped back and hugged her mom. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok darling. We have dealt with powerful enemies before and we can do it again." Snow said reassuringly.

Emma gave them both one more hug and then walked back to her room. She had just entered when she heard the high pitch giggle. "Thought it would be that easy dearie?" Then everything went black.

She woke with a pounding headache. She looked around, taking in the little pond and forest next to the castle. No signs of life, just a frog chilling next to her. "Perfect." She muttered to herself. The frog croaked and Emma swore it was laughing at her.

"Yes, perfect is often used to describe me, my Swan." The frog said and Emma gaped in shock. Oh good, a talking frog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, don't hate me! I know this chapter has been ages and it's not very long at all. I apologize but I don't have much free time in the summer. Anyways I'll post another one when I have internet, whenever that might be.**

"Has to be a dream." Emma muttered to herself as she studied the frog. "Next thing I know it will be asking for a kiss."

"Kissing would be nice, no?" said the frog, with his throat puffing out. Emma barely managed to refrain from shuddering in disgust.

"Uh no, it really wouldn't be." Emma replied snidely.

The frog grasped at its chest and collapsed dramatically. "Ouch Swan, straight in the heart."

"More like pride and why do you keep calling me that?" Emma snapped.

The frog looked her up and down. "Well love it seemed fitting. You do make a beautiful swan."

"Wha-" Emma looked down and shrieked. She was a swan! Oh god, oh god. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She had feathers and a beak and webbed feet and!

"Whoa! Love, breathe." The frog followed her as she stumbled backwards. Emma was hyperventilating and her vision was blackening. Smack! She froze in shock and she stared at the frog in front of her as he lowered his hand. "That's it love. This isn't the time to breakdown. It could be a lot worse than a swan. Hell you could be a frog."

"You weren't always a frog?" Emma questioned, blinking back tears.

"No love, I was once the feared pirate Killian Jones, known throughout the lands as Captain Hook. In the process of trying to skin a crocodile, he cheated and turned me into a frog. The filthy coward." Spat Hook. "But I will prevail and get my revenge. Now what did you do Swan, to annoy the Dark One?"

Emma was amazed. Here she was, the princess who had been kept within one castle her whole life and he was a pirate who sailed throughout realms, who had seen adventures – god, he was lucky.

"Well, his son asked me to marry him." Emma started before Hook interrupted her.

"Ah and you weren't deemed good enough for the young lad and he got you out of the way." Hook said nodding wisely.

"Actually I didn't deem him good enough for me or for my kingdom." Emma replied insulted.

"Your kingdom? Ooh so I am in the presence of royalty… Princess Swan." He said with a smirk and an elegant bow.

"Don't call me that. It's Emma, just plain old Emma. I never wanted to be a princess. I just wanted freedom."

Hook studied the wistful swan in front of him. He couldn't help but remember another young woman who dreamed of being free and escaping an unwanted life. He wanted to help the princess like he helped his Milah but he didn't know how. He had been a frog for the last 10 years. Ever since he returned from Neverland with the knowledge of the Dark One's dagger. He had been looting the crocodile's castle, looking for the blasted thing when he had been turned into a frog. The Dark one had taunted him for a while before revealing the dagger that he kept on his person at all times. If only there was a bloody way for him to get at the damn dagger.

Emma was anxiously pacing the clearing, she was going to go find the blue fairy and get her life back. However whenever she approached the tree line she met with an invisible wall. " Don't bother Swan. I've tried it all. We are enclosed within this field and swamp. But don't worry love. I promise I'll help you find a way home." Killian swore, for the first time in hundreds of years not focused entirely on his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all. I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this and thank you to anyone who continued to wait for this story. I hope you like how it ends.**

Two months. It had been two months of being stuck on this stupid piece of land. Two months of being a god damn swan. Two months with only a smart-ass frog for company and every night she had to deal with Rumplestiltskin appearing and demanding she marry his pig of a son.

Part of Emma loved those few minutes because they were the only times when she regained her human form. The few moments when she could stretch her limbs and just enjoy the use of having hands. The rest of Emma was appalled that she could enjoy any time in that monster's company.

At first she had thought that if she just kept refusing, sooner or later her parents would find her. Charming would ride in and smite the villain, carrying her off to her kingdom and safety. However has the months went by, she had slowly given up hope. She knew that her parents would never stop searching but Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One, with unknown powers and her parents, as amazing as they were, were still just people. There was actually a time she thought about giving in, much to her shame but Killian had fixed that. Emma swore that she was normally very hard to read but somehow Killian had been able to tell instantly when she forfeited and had quickly kicked her ass back in gear.

That incident was the turning point in their time together. No longer was he the pirate driving her to insanity with his flirting, he was the man who shared stories of his adventures to fill the long boring hours, the one who slowly coaxed stories about her life in return. The one who kept her believing that someday they would kill the crocodile who ruined their lives and transform back into their natural shape.

They started to plan. Killian had gradually filled Emma in on everything he knew about the Dark One, including why he hated the crocodile, how he'd learned about the daggers existence and the properties the knife was said to possess. He'd explained that the only way to kill him was if you stabbed Rumplestiltskin with the knife. He'd very carefully hidden the fact that he would then gain Rumple's powers, knowing that he'd never allow himself to become like the crocodile. No he would stab himself with it and end the Dark One's existence forever.

"So Swan, when the crocodile comes for you and you're human, you just have to get the knife out of his coat. Remember picking pockets is easy. Just pinch the knife between your index and middle finger. That's where people normally go wrong. If you use your thumb, the knuckles will brush against him, middle and index. Just get the knife to me once he leaves and then I'll kill him the next night." Killian said as he followed Emma across the clearing.

Emma rolled her eyes and mouthed along with his words. It was the same speech she'd heard for the past 3 hours and it was the plan she had helped formulate. "Yes, Killian I get it! For the millionth time, I understand the plan and I promise not to try anything stupid. I'll get the knife and you can do the rest. Now please give it a rest!"

Killian had the grace to look embarrassed for his nagging and plopped down next to the exasperated princess. "Sorry love. It's just that I've lost so much to the crocodile already and here I am putting you in danger while I hang back. It's bad form."

Emma snorted. "We both know I'm the only one who has a hope of getting anywhere near Rumplestiltskin and I'm not just some damsel in distress. Trust me Killian, I will be fine. Now you better make yourself discrete… he will be here soon." She watched as Killian reluctantly slipped away before carefully lowering her head in apparent dejection.

It was 20 minutes later before she felt the familiar tingling of a transformation and heard the distinctive giggle. "Well dearie another day has gone by with no rescue. It seems as if our heroic parents are failing. Are you ready to save yourself and accept my deal?"

"Yes." Emma quietly whispered.

"Now come on dearie, how long do you want to remain a sw- was that an agreement?" Rumplestiltskin asked surprised. Emma nodded and slowly approached him. "Let's get that in writing then." Emma took the pen from him and next thing she knew she was up against a tree with his hand on her throat. "What are you up to dearie?"

Emma looked past him as she struggled for air, making eye contact with a panicking Killian. She subtly shook her head to stop him from interfering while answering the crocodile. "Nothing, you bastard. Let me go!" As she fought against him, Emma carefully slipped one hand into his pocket, desperately seeking his dagger. Rumplestiltskin's hand tightened fully blocking her air pipe and Emma automatically kneed him as hard as she could.

The dark one yelled in pain and flung Emma magically across the clearing. As she smashed into a tree, she heard a loud crack as her leg buckled and Killian shouting her name. Rumplestiltskin studied them for a second before cackling. "Ah love, a strong magic and yet so easily severed." He said as he stalked towards Killian, transforming him back into human. "Tell me Killian Jones, do you fear death?" With that a burst of magic burst out of his hand hitting Killian in the chest.

"NO!" screamed Emma. Rumplestiltskin turned with a cruel smirk and froze in shock as his blade pierced his body. Emma stared at the hilt that stuck out of the Dark One's chest and fervently thanked Graham for teaching her how to throw knives all those years ago. Rumplestiltskin collapsed on the ground and his skin slowly lost its reptilian texture as Emma ignored the tingling in her body to crawl over to Killian. She felt for a pulse and cried at the faint thrum that was slowing even more. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." She whispered brokenly. "I love you." With that Killian's body stilled and Emma screamed in anguish. She bent over and chastely moved her lips over his before collapsing on his body.

It took Emma an embarrassingly long time before she realized that there was a hand stroking her hair. She sat up abruptly to see Killian grinning at her. "See Love, I told you the kissing was good and trust me, it's even better when I'm awake." With that Emma let out another sob and threw herself into his arms. Killian smiled as he gently rocked her before freezing in horror. "Oh no, oh god no." Killian muttered.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked immediately looking around for danger but only seeing Rumplestiltskin's dead body.

"Love, did you kill him." Whispered Killian, flinching at Emma's scared nod. "I'm so sorry Swan. I should have told you before this happened but I didn't want to scare you."

"Killian, please tell me what's happening. We can figure it out." Emma begged as Killian inched towards Rumplestiltskin's body.

Killian miserably withdrew the dagger and handed it to Emma who stared stunned at her name etched on the blade. "Whoever kills the Dark One, takes his power. It was supposed to be me Love."

Emma dropped the blade in horror. "Am I going to be evil?" Emma gasped. "No. I won't let myself hurt anyone. I'll kill myself first." With that Emma reached for the knife again.

"I hate myself for doing this to you." Killian said with tears in his eyes. "I love you Emma, my swan." He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a kiss. A shock of white light erupted from between them and filled the clearing and Emma reluctantly broke the kiss. She stepped back and raised the blade, ready to plunge it into her body when Killian grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Look at the blade." He said reverently.

Emma looked at the blade as her name slowly disappeared, leaving the knife blank. "True love's kiss can break any spell." She mumbled quietly. "True love." She said again as she met her pirate's gaze. She dropped the knife and they embraced desperately, free at last.


End file.
